Jasper Isaac Deufaunte
GENERAL Birth Name: Jasper Isaac Deufaunte Race: Vampire Age: 100, but appears to be 21. Gender: Male Occupation: Musician Birthplace: New York Current Location: Romania Family Relations: Damphyr son Weapon: Pistol Other Items Owned: cello, violin and piano BACKGROUND Personality: Jasper has always had the cool, crisp attitude of the fourties, but since the accident, its taken a different turn. Rather than being the same romantic man that he was, he now hides in Romania where the weather is often dark and the dark tales of the scare people away from asking too many questions. His attitude is embarrassed but stubborn and ridiculously strong. Only one person can touch the soft patch of his heart, and she is the reason that hides. Detailed History: Jasper grew up in a house that was destroyed by alcohol, his father was abusive and forced him to drink. His father commited suicide one night by accident, leaving Jasper to be the man of the household and his mother to take care of his little sister Rose. One night Jasper was playing at a local jazz club, The Cabana. The manager stood him up for some money, and Jasper got rough and decided to fight the bouncers that tried to throw him out. Lets just say that Jasper fought valiantly, but the bouncers wiped the floor with him. Jasper passed out beside of his broken cello with copious amounts of blood flowing from his nose and mouth. A woman and a man came up on him and murmured soft words over him as they touche him and he didn't remember much after that. When Jasper woke up he was in a strange Victorian house in Maine broken out in a cold sweat, and two bulging marks occupied the hollow of his neck. The married couple took him under their wing and nursed him into good standing, taught them their ways and sent him out into the world when he was ready to leave them. Jasper's life after that was a flurry of emotion. During the next fifty years or so, his music career slowed to a deadly halt and he landed somewhere in London for a good measure of time. When he first came to the new city he began to run with a small coven of vampires. Together there were four of them, his newly turned wife, Diorah, her mother, Rosalie, and Jasper and Rosalie's damphyr son, Tristan. For years everything was going well, but vampire hunters soon caught up with them. One night, Rosalie and Diorah were captured and bound, then they were tied to the chimney on the rooftop to await the sunrise. Jasper hated himself for years for not being able to be there when it happened, not being able to save her. But time went on whether Jasper liked it or not. Diorah's father was kind enough to let him continue to live in the apartment as long as he made an exchange with him every few weeks or so. Vampire blood has certain life prolonging qualities to it, and although by drinking the blood the doctor didn't become a vampire, he could still live forever with no physical effects of aging. Time went on, and Jasper grew out of his depression, and he saved the lovely Arai from being hit by a bus. When he stopped to really look at he realized that she was the living embodiment of Diorah. Things progressed after a short delay of a couple moon cycles, but Jasper and Arai grew to love each other deeply. After his accident with the sun, Jasper knew that he couldn't bear to see Arai again. The left side of his face was horribly scarred and burned and the mutilated flesh continued down his body, over his shoulder stopping at his elbow and covering a good portion of his chest and side. Embarrassed and afraid that she would no longer want to be with him, or love him anymore, Jasper ran off to live in Romania where the sun hardly ever was out and he could hide his disfigured features safely. Fears: Arai. Strengths: Determination Weaknesses: the sun Likes: Music and hard liquor Dislikes: APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Strong jaw, deep green eyes, long dark hair Clothing: Jasper wears button downs and tshirts with fitted jeans. Build: Tall,Muscular and lean. Marks/Scars: Jasper is severely burned on the left side of his body from where he was bound and left in the sun. Category:Characters Category:Vampires